A New Begining
by 3rd clss rckstr
Summary: Elizabeth Carter is taken by surprize when she finds herself in a fatal accident, when all she wanted to do was escape. She is saved in the most unlikely of ways and finds that her pain has led to a new begining...
1. The Accident

This is my first story so go easy when you're rating it

I just read Twilight and I LOVED it! This is my first thing that I've ever written for Twilight (obviously), so don't be too upset if it doesn't fit your 'standards'. Thanx! –peace

By the way, I found an awesome song that matches Edward and Bella… well mostly Edward. It's "The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance. Check it out if you haven't heard it yet! :D

3rdClassRockstar84

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

**Preface:**

I threw her bag against the wall in frustration. I looked dangerously at the mirror hanging on my wall, but kept myself from smashing it as I wanted to so badly. I needed to get out, and the easiest way to do that was to take a hike, which I did when I was frustrated. My only problem was that it was hunting season. I didn't care much, though. I had gone hiking dozens of times alone during hunting season, so it didn't bother me. I quickly changed into my black baggy pants and an army green tee-shirt. It was getting later in the day, and my mom and dad- well, foster mom and dad- would be home soon. And somehow I had the feeling that they wouldn't be too happy about my disappearance for the day, not that they would have noticed much; dad was usually drunk or high and the same went for mom.

I didn't want to start another argument again; all that did was make the blows harder, so I laced up my boots quickly and hid my pocket knife inside of my right boot as I usually did. I grabbed my grey jacket on the way and made my way out of town, toward the woods.

I started on the usual trail I took; it was a deer trail, so no one would bother looking for me there. Surprisingly it wasn't raining yet, though it had been overcast all day. I walked quickly and silently, not really heading anywhere in particular. I heard a snap of a twig and swiveled around quickly to see nothing, so I continued my brisk walk through the woods. I heard another snap and then something falling from a tree. Then there was a clicking noise. Realization sunk in when I remembered it was hunting season. I slowly turned my head slightly to the right to see a buck standing there, feeding on the fresh spring grass.

My eyes widened in shock as I heard a loud bang, and then there was a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I knew I had been shot. I dropped slowly to the damp ground in a mute silence and rolled down a small bank. I lay there, waiting to die. I heard the crunch of dead leaves being stepped on and thought I was imagining things, but then I felt a stone cold hand on my neck, as if to feel for a pulse.

I opened my eyes painfully and felt the cold fingers on my skin once more, but this time they were on my arm. I realized there were two people there once I heard a feminine voice and a male voice speaking. They seemed to be arguing over something. I heard the male sigh and take a step closer to me.

He picked my left arm up off the ground and crouched down beside me. He seemed to be speaking to me. I could now see his face clearly. He was beautiful, for lack of a better word. His face looked sculpted and he looked to be about twenty years old. His skin was very pale and his eyes were a honey-gold color. There were dark circles under his eyes, but he still looked like he was carved out of marble by one of the great artists.

"Do you wish to live?" he asked in a melodic voice. I thought for a moment and then nodded. He sighed again. "I can help you. It will hurt you, but you will not die if I do so." I nodded slowly. His eyes held a pain that I could not comprehend until I felt it. He sunk his teeth into my arm. I yelped at the sudden pain and feeling that my arm was on fire. I clenched my jaw and fists. The fire spread over my body, though I did not scream. I felt my body being lifted into the air as the man picked me up and began walking quickly, followed by the woman. My eyelids began drooping, I guess from loss of blood, and I lost consciousness.

Sorry it's so short! I'll update soon I promise! Tell me how it is! REVIEW! :D


	2. A Revelation

This is my first story so go easy when you're rating it

Sorry the first chapter was so short… it was a preface so I could see if anyone would like it. Please enjoy!

3rdClassRockstar84

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_

_-_Three Days Grace- Animal I Have Become

I woke up on a cot in a darkened room. I panicked when I couldn't remember what had happened. Then the memories came back. I had been shot. A man came and asked me if I wanted to live; I said I did. He bit my arm; it felt like my arm had caught fire as his surprisingly sharp teeth sunk into my skin. I was wishing strongly to die from the pain.

Then I felt the fire again and it was almost all over my body. I clenched my jaw and fists and attempted to fight off the pain that was coming in waves. At that moment a door opened, letting in a crack of light, and somebody entered.

"Hello?" I asked in a raspy voice. I gasped as the fire exploded within me once more. I felt a stony hand touch my arm and flinched as the cold fingers ran over the wound where the man had bitten me. Then a smooth, velvety voice came from the pale, shadowed figure.

"How are you feeling?" I shrugged but winced as it pulled at my injured shoulder. "To be honest I feel like I'm dying and I wish I would..." I said roughly. I saw the figure, the man, nod slowly. I was helplessly lost. What was going on?

The man stepped into the light and I could see his angelic face clearer in the faint light. His hair was blonde and he looked more like a model or a movie star than a vampire.

"Who are you?" I asked even more painfully than before. I felt as if my body would explode.

"My name is Carlisle." I nodded slowly. "I am Elizabeth." I said and after that, I can't remember what happened. The pain was so bad that I just went into a state… I didn't come to until it was over.

I woke up, well, came out of the daze that I was in, in the same dark room. But this time there were seven people there. My eyes widened when I realized that the pain was gone. It was over. In was also relieved. The seven people there already had their full attention on me, as if they knew I would be waking up now.

I saw Carlisle. He was the only one of the seven that I recognized. He stepped toward me again. "Ah, Elizabeth, I see that the process is over. This is my family," he waved his hand and pointed as he said each of their names, "This is Edward."

Edward was about six foot two inches with strangely bronze hair. His eyes were a dark shade of gold and his skin was pale, just as all the others in the room. The skin under his eyes was slightly darkened; like a purple color, as were the eyes of everyone else in the room. I realized that the skin on my arms was just as pale as theirs; it felt like marble. All together, Edward was impossibly good-looking. So were the others in the room. The

Edward raised his hand in greeting. I did the same and he smiled slightly. Carlisle pointed to a girl that stood only about four feet, ten inches. She was petite. Her hair was spiky and black. "This is Alice." She stepped gracefully forward and hugged and kissed my cheek. I stiffened slightly, waiting for some kind of pain to come from my shoulder, but nothing happen. "Hello, Elizabeth! Welcome to our coven!" she said excitedly.

_Ah, so _that's _why Carlisle is introducing me to everyone! But what the hell does that mean? _I thought to myself. I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye and scowled. _Could he somehow know what I was thinking?_

_Yes, I can hear what you are thinking… _a male's voice said with hint of amusement in his 'voice'. I realized that it was Edward's. I was clearly shocked that I had just heard his thoughts, and he seemed to notice that I had as well. He seemed intrigued. I attempted to block the other's thoughts that were now coming into my mind as well as succeeded.

I shook my head as Carlisle continued: "This is Esme. She is my wife and your new mother." Carlisle grinned as Esme smiled warmly and came forward to kiss my forehead. Esme was about five foot, six inches and had caramel colored hair. She had a heart-shaped face that went well with her bright smile.

"Here is Emmett." Carlisle said, putting a hand on the shoulder of a very tall and muscular man. He stood at about six feet and five inches. His hair was black and slightly curly. He looked intimidating, but something about him made him look a bit childish. He flashed a grin and winked at me. I smiled back at him.

"Next is Jasper," Carlisle said. Jasper was about six feet three inches tall with honey colored hair and had a muscular build, but was thin. I noticed a number or crescent-shaped scars that barely shown on his chalky skin.

"And last but not least, Rosalie." Rosalie didn't necessarily show any notice that I was even there. She had long, blond, wavy hair and a body that looked like a model's. She finally looked over at me with a look of slight distaste. I wondered why she did; I had done nothing to her.

_That's just like Rose… she never seems to like anyone… _This time the voice was that of Carlisle's. I still was in shock of how I could do that… I couldn't remember what had happened or even where I was… all I remembered was the fiery pain and Carlisle. I glanced at Edward, who seemed just as wondered as I was.

"Elizabeth, I must tell you… the pain that you went through was a change taking place in your body. This is probably upsetting to you, but you are now a strong, young vampire." I glanced sharply up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" was all I said. He nodded. "Well if you're a vampire, than it can't be that bad, can it?" I said slowly. My memory was clouded, but I could still somehow remember Carlisle saving my life.

I saw that my audience was shocked. I didn't understand why. It wasn't very upsetting to me…

Finally someone spoke. "It doesn't bother you? Not at all?" It was Edward who had spoken. "Well Carlisle is too sincere to be evil, am I correct?" Edward nodded thoughtfully. I attempted to stand up, but fell back, only to be caught by Emmett and helped back onto my feet. I smiled. "Thanks." I said and took a few steps towards Carlisle. I got the hang of walking quickly and then noticed how graceful I was.

"Why don't we go into the main room and talk? It's more comfortable in there." Esme said pleasantly. "Excellent idea, Esme! Let's go, then." Carlisle said, putting an arm around Esme. "Oh, Edward, can you make sure Elizabeth gets is alright?" Edward nodded and put a marble-like arm around my shoulder.

"Can you hear anyone's thoughts?" he asked in a low whisper. I nodded, eyes widening as he confirmed my suspicions. "You heard what I was thinking earlier, didn't you? About how I can hear your thoughts?" I nodded again. Edward merely raised an eyebrow and remained silent as we walked out of the dark room I had been in and down a flight of stairs.

When we came to the bottom of the stairs, there was a huge room that I realized was the entire first floor with all the inner walls removed. The whole west wall was a large window, showing the trees and shrubbery that covered the land surrounding the house. Edward helped me sit down on a brown leather couch, even though I was just fine, and sat fluidly down beside me.

"So are there like… rules?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. There are limitations that you have… say your self control. You'll have to control yourself as far as thirst goes. We are… vegetarian, meaning that we do not feed off of humans, but animals instead." I nodded. It seemed pretty simple: no drinking people's blood. Boy was I in for a surprise.

"It'll be hard at first, to control the urge, I mean, but as long as you've fed recently, you should be able to keep yourself from-"

"Emmett!" Alice said and shot Emmett a dark glare. He shifted his eyes and focused on the floor. I snickered as he seemed very obedient towards Alice.

"What about school?" I asked suddenly. This question seemed to take Carlisle by surprise, but he answered it. "After you go on your first hunt, then you'll attend school. You'll be in the same grade as Edward… I'll see to getting you registered into the same classes as him aswell… to keep an eye on you." Carlisle winked at me. I gave him a crooked smile then resumed my staring match with the nice carpet.

"When will she go hunting, Carlisle?" Alice asked. I looked up at Alice, then to Carlisle. He shrugged. "Whenever we go… which should be tomorrow night if the weather treats up right." I nodded slowly. How was I supposed to hunt? It seemed unreasonable to just say for me to kill something and eat- drink its blood- as if it was a regular thing like brushing my teeth.

Edward seemed to read my mind- literally- and answered my question: "You just let instinct take over and that's all that you have to do." I nodded again, this time somewhat reassured.

"Well, would you like to see your room? I'll show you!" Alice said energetically. I nodded and gave a questioning glance towards Carlisle. He nodded and waved his hand. Alice jumped up and bounded up the stairs gracefully with me following in suit. She led me down the second hallway and to the door of the second-to-last room on the right. She opened the door and pulled me in by my wrist. She flipped on the light switch and I took in the room.

It was large and had a large window on the west wall. There was a large, walk-in closet that was completely empty, as was the room. I raised an eyebrow and looked down to Alice- I stood about five foot seven inches, while she was merely four foot ten. She seemed to understand what I was thinking and grinned.

"Oh, we're going shopping in about an hour. You're going to get anything you want for your room. Carlisle wants to get you a car, that is, if you want one…" I smiled. I had always loved speed. I was already thinking about what kind of car I wanted. Alice showed me the three bathrooms that were in the two top floors and then showed me where everyone else's rooms were.

When she realized that I was still in my old, bloodied clothes, she dragged me to the nearest bathroom and had me clean myself up. Then she brought me to Rosalie's room and knocked on the door twice. Rosalie opened the door. "Rose, do you think you can find some of your old clothes that may fit Elizabeth? Edward and I are taking her shopping in a while and none of my clothes fit her." Alice explained quickly. Rosalie nodded and I thanked her before she told us to wait there and then disappeared into her room only to reappear within five minutes with a white blouse, tight-looking jeans, and a pair of old converse sneakers. It surprised me that Rosalie even owned a pair of them, but Alice and I thanked her before leaving and going into the bathroom again for me to change. The blouse was a little loose, but it fit. The pants were much too tight, and the shoes were about a size too big, for I had very small feet.

Alice thought hard on where to get me some pants that fit, and then an idea struck her. She dragged me to a door at the end of the hallway, past an old wooden cross that was hanging on the wall, in which I remembered was Edward's room. She knocked on his door and I could hear soft jazz music coming from the room.

He opened the door and nodded before turning around and showing us into his room. He motioned for me to sit on the black leather couch that he had and I did so, as did Alice. He disappeared into his closet and came out with a pair of dark jeans. Of course they were too long and very baggy on me, but they fit better than Rosalie's pants, and that was fine with me. Alice helped me role them up so that they didn't drag and then we thanked Edward.

"I think we should be leaving now." Edward said and grabbed a set of keys from a table. Alice and I followed Edward down the stair and into the garage, where a silver Volvo was parked. I slid into the back seat as Alice pressed a button on a little remote control and the garage door opened. Edward started the engine and revved it up. The weather was fairly nice. It was overcast, but not raining.

On our way to a mall in Seattle, Alice and Edward explained a few things to me, like how we can't go into direct sun light or our skin will start to shimmer as if there were millions of tiny diamond facets on our skin, which is why we would always evade the outside world on sunny days. And how we don't eat regular human food or breathe-vampires do prefer to breathe, though, as they rely on their sense of smell so much. Then Edward brought up a subject that surprised me just as much as it did Alice.

"Did Elizabeth tell you about her… ability?" Edward asked. I shot him a glare that I knew he could see in the rear-view mirror, but he ignored. Alice shook her head and turned around in her seat to face me. I avoided her inquisitive gaze. "She didn't? Hmm, I suppose if she doesn't, then I will, then." Edward said, meeting my eyes in the rear-view mirror. I glared at him for a few minutes before giving in.

"Fine… I can hear people's thoughts, like Edward can." I said in a low voice. Alice perked up. "You're serious?" I nodded slowly. Alice smiled. "So what am I thinking?" she challenged, even though I could tell that she believed me. I concentrated on her and then answered:

"_That is so strange that Elizabeth can do that… just like Edward!_" I recited aloud. Alice grinned and then turned back around in her seat. As we finally approached the huge shopping mall, Edward found a parking space and pulled into it smoothly. All three of us opened our doors in unison. When the warm air hit me, I rolled up the sleeves on Rosalie's shirt and followed Edward and Alice toward the large building that we were about the blow a large amount of money in.

So… how was it? Did I move it along too fast? Review please! :D


End file.
